With Love
by Eka Elf
Summary: Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Mereka masih muda. Namun, mereka dipaksa untuk menikah setelah lulus sekolah./GS!/ONESHOT/[DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN].


Cast : KiHyun and others.

Warning!

Banyak Typo, GS!, OOC, Kesamaan jalan cerita, gaje, aneh, dll. :D

HAPPY READING

"Eomma rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau menikah dengan Kibum, terlebih eomma Kibum adalah teman baik eomma Kyu." Nyonya Choi nampak memberi pengertian terhadap putri bungsunya itu.

"Eomma lupa, Kyu masih 3 Senior high school. 3 eomma. 3!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tidak biasa -_- "

Dan jangan lupakan, kau sebentar lagi akan Ujian kelulusan sayang."

"Tapi eomma, Kyu tidak mau menikah muda. Kyu masih ingin mencapai cita-cita dan keinginan Kyu."

"Cita-cita apa? Menjadi penyanyi? Bukankah appa dan eomma sudah mengatakan tak menyetujuinya." Ujar Nyonya Choi dengan santai."Kau tenang saja sayang. Eomma akan menyiapkan rencana pernikahan mu semuanya dengan eomma Kibum." Sambungnya sembari mencium pipi putrinya. Lalu Eomma Choi berlalu menuju dapur sembari bersenandung.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya termangu. Ia akan menikah dengan Kibum? Sahabatnya? Teman sebangkunya? Bocah yang sangat minim ekpresi itu? Yang benar saja!

KIHYUN

Pagi itu Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah dengan lesu. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan eommanya. Haruskah ia menikah diusia yang masih begitu muda. Bahkan Siwon, sang oppa masih belum mau menikah. Kenapa Eommanya justru menyuruhnya menikah lebih dulu. Ketika ia bertanya apa alasan eommanya melakukan itu, sang eomma hanya menjawab, "Eomma tak ingin kau jatuh ketangan pria yang salah. Dan eomma rasa Kibum adalah satu-satunya pria yang paling baik." Jawaban macam apa itu, ck! Kala itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak.

Ketika tengah melamun di tempat duduknya tiba-tiba saja orang yang jadi pembicaraannya dengan sang eomma kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Kibum, ak-ku ingin-" Belum sempat Kyuhyun berbicara, Kibum sudah membukam bibir Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan. Aku juga tau kau pasti bingung, Aku pun sama bingungnya denganmu Kyu." Ujar Kibum.

"Kibum, ini aneh!" "Kau dan aku! Maksud ku kita?!"

"Aneh?" Tanya Kibum dengan singkat.

"Iya, tentu saja aneh. Kau dan aku, kita ini teman. Bahkan kita tidak saling mencintai! Lalu bagaimana kita akan membangun rumah tangga?!"

Keadaan kelas memang sedang ramai sehingga percakapan mereka tidak terlalu didengar oleh anak-anak lainnya.

"Oh, begitu." Ujar Kibum dengan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu! Kenapa hanya oh begitu! Setidaknya kita harus pikirkan ini!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

Kibum sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun tapi bel masuk telah berdering, sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Dan pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

Setelah bel istirahat berdering. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak langsung ke kantin seperti biasanya, namun mereka justru melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Begini Kyu, lebih baik kita coba dulu saja. Cinta pasti datang dengan sendirinya. Aku yakin itu." Ucap Kibum

"Kau yakin sekali!." Cibir Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir pernikahan itu seperti sepatu yang bisa dicoba-coba!"

Kibum hanya mendengus, ia malas berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi, ia diam saja. Kini ia biarkan Kyuhyun untuk mengoceh sendiri. Seharusnya sedari tadi ia lakukan itu daripada meladeni Kyuhyun yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Diamlah Kyu. Bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Seni akan dimulai!" Ujar Kibum dengan datar.

Kyuhyun terlihat berdecak kesal sebelum memperhatikan seorang pria paruh baya yang kini terlihat akan memasuki kelas mereka. Kibum memperhatikan guru seni itu dengan seksama sementara Kyuhyun nampak bosan mendengarkan guru itu yang nampak terdengar tidak jelas menurut Kyuhyun.

"Saat kita mementaskan teater di atas panggung kita harus memperhatikan posisi kita, terlebih ketika kita sedang berdialog, usahakan tatap mata lawan bicara ketika kita berdialog. Dan..."

"Huh, membosankan!" Gumam Kyuhyun. "Kibum."

"Apa?" Jawab Kibum dengan lirih.

"Kibum."

"Kalau mau bicara nanti saja."

"Kibum." Kali ini Kyuhyun memanggil Kibum dengan membisikan di telinga Kibum.

Seketika Kibum menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, dan dia terpaku ketika matanya dan mata Kyuhyun begitu dekat. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka.

PROK!

"Nah! Kibum, Kyuhyun! Tatapan mata kalian begitu nyata! Itulah maksud bapak, saat berdialog akan terlihat nyata ketika kalian menatap lawan bicara kalian seperti yang dilakukan Kibum & Kyuhyun kini." Ujar Kim seongsaengnim, guru seni mereka.

Sontak Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Dan wajah Kyuhyun memerah ketika semua pandangan dalam kelas itu tertuju padanya dan Kibum. Sementara Kibum, walaupun kini ia memasang wajah datar, tidak ada yang tau bahwa telinganya sangat merah.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun, apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai kalian menatap satu sama lain seperti itu?" Tanya Kim Seongsaengnim.

"Tidak ada pak." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan gugup.

"Baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kau dan Kibum contohkan cara tatapan mata kalian kepada teman-teman kalian? Anggap saja kita sedang berakting teater. Terserah kalian mau berdialog apa."

"Oh ya, untuk semua anak-anak anggap saja kalian penonton dan fokuskan pandangan kalian pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun."

Sungguh, Kyuhyun kini malu sekali. Untuk beberapa saat Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak melakukan apa-apa. Sampai suara Kim seongsaengnim menyentak mereka."Kibum, Kyuhyun! Ayo lakukan! Bapak sedang menunggu kalian."

Kibum berdehem sebentar. "Ehem! Kyu?"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun sungguh bingung, mau-maunya Kibum menuruti ucapan Kim seongsaengnim.

Menghela napas, "Kyuhyun?"

"Iyaaa?"

Sepertinya bukan cuma Kyuhyun saja yang gemas pada Kibum, seluruh kelas kini memandang Kibum dengan jengah karena Kibum hanya memanggil "Kyuhyun~" saja.

"Aku mencintaimu! Menikahlah denganku!" Ujar Kibum dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

Seluruh kelas serentak mengucapkan, "oooowww..."

Dan Kim seongsaengnim hanya menganga.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Sungguh, wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk mengalihkan kontak mata dari Kibum dan yang lainnya.

Kibum dengan cuek kembali mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah depan kelas kembali. Entah apa yang kini ia rasakan. Yang jelas telinganya merah sekali. Kibum pun bingung, kenapa ia malah mengatakan itu kepada Kyuhyun. Keadaan pun menjadi canggung seketika.

Kim seongsaengnim berdehem sebentar. "Baiklah, ayo lanjutkan pelajaran kita lagi."

Bahkan, setelah pelajaran selesai dan pulang sekolah, Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih begitu canggung. Biasanya, sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun akan terus bercerita dan Kibum dengan setia akan mendengarkan Kyuhyun sesekali Kibum akan menanggapi. Tapi sekarang? Untuk mulai berbicara pun Kyuhyun enggan.

"Terkutuklah Kim seongsaengnim!" Batin Kyuhyun dengan murka. :v

KIHYUN

Terhitung setelah 3 bulanan hari kelulusan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, mereka mendapatkan nilai kelulusan yang sempurna. Terlebih Kibum, pemuda dingin itu mendapat nilai yang sangat sempurna, bahkan ia menjadi siswa yang paling berprestasi.

Kini keluarga Kim dan Choi tengah berkumpul dikediaman Keluarga Choi, mereka tengah membicarakan kelulusan dan pernikahan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau pernikahannya diadakan 1 bulan lagi dari sekarang. Tidak perlu ada acara pertunangan." Ucap Nyonya Choi.

"Apa?!" Ujar Kibum dengan sedikit berteriak. "Tapi, aku belum mempunyai pekerjaan. Bagaimana aku akan menghidupi Kyuhyun?!" Kibum nampak tak setuju dengan Ucapan Nyonya Choi.

"Ah~ Kalau itu kau tenang saja, sembari kuliah kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan appa. Appa tau kau pasti bisa lakukan itu." Kali ini Tuan Kim, ayah Kibum yang berbicara.

"Aku sedih sekali." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa sedih?! Kau harusnya bahagia atas pernikahan adikmu." Ujar Tuan Choi.

"Aku sedih karena Kyuhyun akan melangkahiku menikah lebih dulu." Ujar Siwon berlebihan.

Kyuhyun pun sontak mencibir, "Itu salahmu sendiri oppa! Bagaimana kau mau menikah lebih dulu, membawa wanita ke rumah saja tidak pernah. Atau jangan-jangan oppa berencana menjadi perjaka tua?! Andwaeeee!" Ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar kejam.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Lucunya, ketika adiknya bersikap seenaknya pada Siwon, namun Siwon tak pernah membalasnya tapi ia justru akan menciumi pipi adik perempuannya itu dengan gemas.

"Dasar setan kecil." Siwon tertawa ketika Kyuhyun tak berkutik ketika ia mendekapnya dan menciumi pipinya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis melihatnya, Kyuhyun memang istimewa, banyak yang menyukainya. Keluarganya pun juga begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun.

KIHYUN

Dan pernikahan itu pun benar-benar terjadi. Pernikahan yang begitu mewah namun tak megah karena Kyuhyun lebih suka pernikahan yang berkesan.

Dan kini kedua belah keluarga akan mengantar Kibum dan Kyuhyun menuju ke kediaman baru mereka setelah beberapa saat lalu pernikahan mereka telah usai.

"Kibum-ah, tolong jaga putri kami. Jika ia berbuat salah jitak saja kepalanya." Ujar nyonya Choi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya eomma, ia kini tanggung jawabku. Eomma tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Kibum dengan senyum tipis.

Kyuhyun pun memeluk eomma Choi dan eomma Kim satu-satu persatu hingga ia memeluk Siwon, sang oppa.

"Kau harus bahagia adik kecilku." Siwon tersenyum manis menatap adiknya.

"Tentu saja oppa. Oppa juga cepatlah menikah." Untuk salam berpamitan, Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Siwon.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum memasuki mobil pengantin dengan Kibum.

KIHYUN

2 bulan mereka menjalani pernikahan itu. Hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih seperti saat-saat mereka sekolah. Penuh dengan warna, perdebatan, pertengkaran kecil, dan canda tawa. Tapi disini Kyuhyun yang sering mengajak Kibum bercanda, karena Kibum kaku sekali. -_-

Jangankan untuk bercanda, untuk tertawa saja Kibum pelit sekali. -_-

Namun, sampai sekarang mereka masih terlihat seperti teman, bukan suami istri.

Mungkin Kyuhyun benar, ini aneh. Mereka teman, mereka tidak saling mencintai, namun mereka dipaksa menikah.

Kibum menghela nafas diruang kerjanya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang menempati tempat tinggal sendiri, ditemani beberapa asisten rumah tangga. Mereka bahkan tidur sekamar. Dulu saat mereka remaja juga sering tidur sekamar, entah itu di rumah Kibum ataupun di rumah Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, keadaan sekarang sudah berubah, mereka memang sekamar tapi tak melakukan apapun. Kibum orang yang pasif, Kyuhyun sendiri orang yang agak pemalu, jadi mereka tertidur saling membelakangi.

Kibum hanya diam memandang laptopnya, memandang grafik-grafik tentang laporan perusahaan. Ia memang orang yang jenius, ia masih begitu muda, namun otaknya mampu membagi dengan baik. Ada saatnya ia berpikir tentang kuliahnya ada saatnya ia berpikir tentang perusahaan. Kyuhyun sering sekali mengajak Kibum untuk mewarnai rambutnya sesering mungkin. Untuk apa? Kyuhyun hanya takut Kibum cepat ubanan karena terlalu sering berpikir. Kala itu Kibum benar-benar tertawa saat Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu.

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya di depan pintu ruang kerja Kibum yang terbuka.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo makan malam, Shin Ahjumma sudah membuat makan malam." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Kibum.

"Iya, sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja, kemudian berlalu.

Kibum memijat kepalnya yang pening, saat ia melihat Kyuhyun tadi ia jadi ingat ucapan eommanya, "Ini sudah 2 bulan Kibum. Kapan kau akan memberiku dan besanku cucu. Kami benar-benar ingin menggendong bayi." Bahkan eommanya berbicara itu sambil merajuk.

Bagaimana mau memberi cucu? Tidur saja saling membelakangi. Kibum menutup laptopnya lalu berlalu menuju ruang makan.

KIHYUN

Malam semakin larut, saatnya bagi Kibum dan Kyuhyun tertidur. Kyuhyun tengah membenahi piyamanya, semetara Kibum masih di kamar mandi.

Tak lama Kibum pun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia pun sudah rapi dengan piyamanya.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didekat tempat tidur. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada cicak yang tak sengaja ia injak. Sontak Kyuhyun pun loncat ke tempat tidur sambil berdiri. "Kyaaaa!"

Karena kaget Kyuhyun berteriak, Kibum refleks meloncat ke tempat tidur sambil berdiri. "Ada apa Kyu?! Ada apa?!" Panik Kibum.

"Ak-u t-ak sengaja menginjak cicak." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih.

"Haiss! Aku kira apa! Itu hanya cicak. Kenapa kau sampai berteriak sekencang itu. Itu bukan ranjau yang kau injak." Kesal Kibum.

"Tapi itu menggelikan Kibum, aku bahkan bisa merasakan tekstur cicak itu dikaki ku." Kyuhyun bergidik.

Kibum menyeringai, "Kyu! Cicaknya ada dibahumu!" Kibum memekik berlebihan.

"Apa! Mana?! Kyaaaa!" Saking takutnya Kyuhyun meloncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur dan tak sengaja menubruk Kibum hingga mereka terjatuh bersama dalam posisi Kyuhyun di atas Kibum. Bahkan tempat tidur mereka ambruk karena perbuatan mereka. Rambut Kyuhyun berantakan dan lehernya memerah karena empunya menggaruk-garuk lehernya sendiri, takut-takut cicaknya merembet kearah lehernya.

Kibum tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung. "Kau menipu ku ya! Dasar manusia kaku sialan!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka diketuk agak keras.

"Tuan! Nyonya! Apa yang terjadi? Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa Nyonya berteriak keras sekali?" Itu suara Shin Ahjumma.

Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit dari atas tubuh Kibum. Kibum pun mengikutinya. Kyuhyun pelan-pelan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ahjumma. Aku hanya tak sengaja menginjak cicak." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan gugup.

Shin Ahjumma dan masih ada lagi beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di belakang Shin Ahjumma melihat keadaan kamar majikan mereka. Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang agak berantakan juga leher yang memerah membuat mereka berpikir yang iya-iya.

Terlebih,

"Loh! Tuan, Nyonya, ada apa dengan tempat tidur kalian? Kenapa sampai rusak begitu?" Tanya Shin Ahjumma."

"Astaga! Tuan Kibum hebat sekali!" Pekik seorang pelayan yang berdiri dibelakang Shin Ahjumma.

Buru-buru Shin Ahjumma menegurnya, "Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Ah, maaf Tuan, Nyonya. Silahkan dilanjutkan lagi kegiatan kalian. Besok saya akan memesankan tempat tidur kalian yang baru." Ujar Shin Ahjumma sembari berpamitan meninggalkan kamar majikannya itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar malu sekali setelah kepergian para pelayan itu. "Mereka pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Rutuk Kyuhyun.

Kibum? Ia memang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah. Namun kali ini, wajahnya memerah tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Dan akhirnya Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidur ditempat tidur yang rusak itu.

KIHYUN

Pagi-pagi sekali orang tua Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah berkunjung ke kediaman mereka. Kibum memang sengaja mengambil cuti hari ini, ibunya dan ibu mertuanya sudah mengatakan hari ini akan berkunjung. Sementara Kyuhyun tidak kuliah atau lebih tepatnya tak diizinkan oleh ibunya. Katanya, "Jadilah istri yang baik di rumah. Kalau mau kuliah, nanti setelah kau punya anak saja." Kyuhyun jadi kesal sekali saat itu. Setelah punya anak? Dia pasti justru sibuk megurusi anak, bukannya malah kuliah.

"Loh, kenapa ada tempat tidur baru disini?" Pekik eomma Kim.

"Iya, ini punya siapa?" Sambung eomma Choi.

Shin Ahjumma yang melihat itu menjawab, "Itu untuk Tuan Kibum dan Nyonya Kyuhyun. Tempat tidur mereka rusak semalam." Ujarnya dengan sopan.

"Rusak bagaimana?" eomma Kim bertanya dengan heran.

"Emm.. Tempat tidurnya ambruk Nyonya besar." Ucap Shin Ahjumma dengan gugup.

"Omo! Putramu perkasa sekali sampai tempat tidurnya ambruk begitu." eomma Cho terkikik sendiri.

"Aigoo. Kau ini bisa saja! Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun kalau putraku seganas itu." Ujar eomma Kim.

Dan mereka tertawa sendiri membayangkan apa yang terjadi semalam antara putra-putri mereka.

.

.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun kapan kalian akan punya anak. Kami sudah tak sabar ingin menimang cucu." eomma Cho berujar tak sabar.

Mereka kini telah duduk bersantai di ruang santai.

"Iya benar." "Sabarlah para eomma. Lagi pula kami masih begitu muda untuk punya anak." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Para eomma hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya akan benar-benar sulit untuk mendapatkan cucu dalam waktu dekat.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah cemberut ibunya dan ibu mertuanya.

KIHYUN

Malam benar-benar cerah dengan taburan bintang-bintang.

"Kibum, kau bosan tidak dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini saja?" Kyuhyun menatap langit malam yang begitu indah dengan bintang-bintang.

Kini mereka tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka sembari menikmati langit malam.

"Tidak. Tapi sedikit." Jawab Kibum dengan jujur.

"Owh.. Begitu. Kibum, kalau aku bilang aku sudah mulai mencintaimu dan mulai mearasa nyaman denganmu, apa kau percaya?"

"Apa?" Kibum mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Kyuhyun meringis malu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu remi sambil meminum soju?"

Kibum diam saja.

"Ayolah Kibum, aku sedang bosan malam ini." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Nyatanya Kibum tak tahan dengan rengekan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Keduanya terlihat agak mabuk karena sudah beberapa kali mereka bermain sembari meminum soju.

"Kibum, bagaimana kalau permainannya ada tantanganya bagi yang kalah." Ujar Kyuhyun ditengah mabuknya.

"Apa?" Jawab Kibum Pria tampan itu pun wajahnya nampak memerah karena soju.

"Yang kalah harus melepaskan salah satu pakaiannya. Begitu seterusnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Kibum menyeringai, "Baiklah. Itu terdengar menyenangkan."

Awalnya Kibum yang kalah, bahkan ia sampai bertelanjang dada. Tubuhnya benar-benar indah dengan kotak-kotak diperutnya, dengan lengan yang berotot. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah malu melihat itu semua.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun terus yang kalah. Dan kini, wanita itu benar-benar nyaris tak mengenakan apapun. Kibum yang melihat itu benar-benar harus mempertahankan akal sehatnya agar tidak menerjang Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Ia pria normal, tentu saja ia akan suka jika disuguhi pemandangan yang seperti itu. Terlebih, mereka berdua dalam keadaan mabuk.

Hingga, entah siapa yang memulai. Tubuh mereka saling merapat, saling mencumbui hingga mereka pindah keatas ranjang.

Entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas hanya suara desahan Kyuhyun dan geraman Kibum yang terdengar.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kibum dan Kyuhyun begitu terkejut mendapati pakaian mereka, botol soju dan gelas, juga kartu remi yang berserakan di lantai.

Mereka jelas tau apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Kyu, maafkan aku." Ujar Kibum dengan pelan.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula itu salah ku juga. Aku pun tak menyesal melakukan itu denganmu. Bukankah ini memang sudah kewajibanku sebagai istri, cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan melakukan ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

Melihat senyum Kyuhyun, Kibum pun tersenyum juga.

KIHYUN

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, mereka tak mengingat namun juga tak melupakannya juga. Mereka lebih memilih diam, merasa canggung.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah terduduk didekat wastafel. Perutnya terasa mual sekali. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia sarapan, namun sudah ia muntahkan lagi. Sementara Kibum sudah berangkat ke kantor beberapa menit yang lalu.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Kyuhyun dengan tertatih-tatih berjalan kearah kalender. Dan ia merasa tak tenang. Dan semakin merasa tak tenang saat melihat kalender itu. Ia sudah telat datang bulan selama 3 bulan lebih! Yang benar saja! Kenapa ia tak ingat sama sekali.

Buru-buru ia menelpon sang eomma.

"Yeobseo eomma."

"Ya Kyunnie? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya eommanya diseberang sana.

"Iya. Ini sungguh-sungguh masalah."

"Masalah apa Kyunnie?" suara diseberang sana terdengar cemas.

"Kyu telat datang bulan selama 3 bulan eomma!" Pekik Kyuhyun.

"Jinjayo? Tunggu eomma, kita akan ke rumah sakit bersama. Eomma akan mengantarmu. Ah, senangnya. Akhirnya eomma akan menimang cucu.

" Setelah menutup telepon dengan eommanya, Kyuhyun buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya. Entahlah, tapi Kyuhyun justru berdo'a semoga ia tidak hamil.

KIHYUN

Pukul 07.50 malam Kibum sudah pulang ke rumahnya, biasanya ia baru pulang pukul 10 malam atau malah lebih, tapi kini ia masih punya tugas kuliah jadi ia meninggalkan beberapa pekerjaan kantornya.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Kibum dengan agak keras.

Ketika pria tampan itu memasuki rumahnya, ia begitu bingung mendapati ada orang tuanya, ada mertunya, bahkan Siwon pun ada di sini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh menurut Kibum.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Apa ada masalah?" Kibum bertanya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk, namun Kyuhyun justru memalingkan pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kibum digiring untuk duduk oleh eomma Choi. "Duduk dulu Kibum." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kibum, terimakasih. Akhirnya kau mengabulkan permintaan kita semua." Eomma Kim berucap sembari memeluk lengan Kibum.

"Selamat Kibum! Itu berarti aku akan menjadi seorang paman dan kau seorang Ayah!" Siwon terlihat senang sekali.

"Hah? Apa?" Kini Kibum benar-benar bingung. Entah kemana otak jeniusnya yang selalu dielu-elukan.

"Kyuhyun hamil Kibum." Karena tak tahan melihat wajah bodoh menantunya, akhirnya Tuan Choi angkat bicara.

"Apa?!" Teriak Kibum

Plak!

Tuan Kim terlihat memukul kepala Kibum. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa malah 'apa'?!

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan istrimu ini hah? Kau tau, bahkan kandungannya sudah berusia 3 bulan lebih! Kalau Kyuhyun tak menelpon eommanya, entah sampai kapan kandungannya tak ketauan." Kali ini eomma Kim yang berucap sambil mencubiti lengan Kibum.

"Aw! Maafkan aku eomma, appa aku terlalu sibuk. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga istriku dengan sangat baik."

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum setelah mengatakan itu, dan tiba-tiba Kibum juga memandang Kyuhyun balik sembari tersenyum tulus. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya menunduk.

Malam itu pun keluarga besar itu merayakan kebahagiaan menyambut calon cucu pertama mereka.

Kyuhyun sendiri tengah diberi nasehat apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh calon ibu yang sedang mengandung oleh ibu dan ibu mertuanya.

KIHYUN

Sampai larut malam, orangtua Kibum dan Kyuhyun serta Siwon baru pulang. Awalnya eomma Choi dan eomma Kim menawarkan untuk tinggal di rumah Kibum dan Kyuhyun agar dapat menjaga Kyuhyun selama Kyuhyun mengandung. Namun, Kibum menolaknya, ia bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik. Sehingga eomma Choi dan eomma Kim percaya.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah merapikan tempat tidur mereka agar nyaman untuk ditiduri.

"Kyu, terimaksih sudah menjadikanku seorang ayah." Kibum tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tertegun, malam ini Kibum banyak tersenyum. Apa ia begitu bahagia atas kehamilannya?

Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyun tipis.

Kibum mengernyit bingung melihat senyum Kyuhyun. "Kyu, apa kau tak senang dengan kehamilanmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Buru-buru Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk didekatnya. "Kyu, kau tak senang dengan kehamilanmu?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menangis. Kemudian, "Iya! Iya! Aku memang tak senang kau tau! Aku menikah karena paksaan! Dan kini? Aku bahkan hamil! Aku belum siap Kibum! Aku belum siap!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah melampiaskan emosinya.

Kibum langsung saja memeluk Kyuhyun. Membiarkan wanita manis itu menangis didadanya. "Kyu, tapi ini semua sudah terjadi. Janin itu sudah bertumbuh di dalam dirimu. Kau kini calon ibu, siap tak siap kita pasti akan mengalaminya."

"Tapi, aku belum siap Kibum. Aku belum siap." Kini Kyuhyun bahkan terisak.

"Dengan cinta. Kita melakukannya dengan cinta Kyuhyun. Sekarang jika aku megatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dari dulu dan seterusnya, apa kau percaya?"

"Dari dulu?"

"Iya, sejak orang tua kita bersahabat, sejak kita sekolah di tempat yang sama, sejak aku tau bahwa aku tak bisa melihat wanita yang lain selain dirimu."

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja Kibum bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan sendirinya, padahal ia adalah orang yang kaku.

Kyuhyun semakin terisak, ia pikir Kibum tak mencintanya. Namun, dibalik sikap dingin dan datarnya Kibum menyimpan rasa padanya.

"Aku mencintai Kibum. Aku lega setelah kau mengatakan itu. Kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Apa sekarang kau masih belum siap hamil?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati.

"Tidak, aku sangat siap sekarang. Karena kita melakukannya dengan cinta dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kibum mengusap rambut panjang Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengecupnya dengan perlahan.

"Dengan cinta. Kita akan memulainya dengan cinta."

END

* * *

Terimakasih bagi yang mau baca. :)

Happy December Ceria KiHyun. :)


End file.
